It is estimated that there are over two hundred million different companies in the world today and this number continues to grow. The commercial pursuit of each of these companies generally involves selling products and/or services to customers. A growing number of these companies employ some type of customer relationship management (CRM) system to record, manage and analyze data associated with the various types of customer transactions that take place throughout the companies' customer and product/service life-cycles. A CRM system can also be used to manage the potential customers of an enterprise for targeting with upsell and cross-sell opportunities.